Betrayal and Lust
by randomwriter1014
Summary: Beck cheats on Jade...with Tori. /Official Jori. Rated T and may be M in the future chapters. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING


**Jade**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted as I entered Beck's RV. I left them for two minutes and they're already eating each other's faces! What the actual fuck?!

"Jade!" They both screamed in unison. They're not getting away this time.

"Fuck you, Beck! Fuck you!" I kept punching him with all my might, tears kept streaming out of my eyes that I just noticed.

"This is the last time you cheat on me Beck!" Why am I so weak? Why am I crying over Beck?! I punched him in the face. When he touched the part of his face, I look over at Tori.

"What?! You can't help but taste that horrible lips of him?! I'm not even surprised that you would do this!" I slapped her like it's the last thing I'll ever do.

"I'm sorry.." She mumbled.

"You should be. Fuck you!" I slapped her on either of her cheeks. I looked over to the side and grabbed all of the pillows from Beck's bed. I threw them at both of them harshly and repeatedly. Tori groaned as she fell down to the floor.

"Jade stop!" Beck pleaded.

I grabbed Beck's lamp and was ready to throw it over Tori but Beck stopped me. I quickly retrieve the pair of scissors from my boot. I was ready to hit Beck with it. I kind of succeed as I saw a slight gash on his arm and he winced in pain.

"How dare you Beck?! We're through!" I threw the lamp somewhere and left, leaving them shock and dirty as they are.

I got to my car and drive to the place where I always go to keep myself calm. Tears kept streaming down my face. How dare he?! How dare he?! I immediately step out of the car as I reached my destination and stand beside the bench.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, just letting it all out of my lungs. The cold breeze hitting my tear-streamed face and I can't help but break down.

I cried and wiped my tears. I cannot cry over a guy, especially not Beck. Something needs to calm me down. Something cold and wet.

I searched for a famous guy from my phone and called him immediately. Gladly, he picked up on the third ring.

"Hi this is Jade...Are you at your house in LA?...No, I haven't been crying!...Whatever...I want to go there now...You left your house open?! Dude?!...Fine...I just need the pool and the bed if I feel like sleeping in...Thanks Kenan...Kay, bye..." I ended the call before he could say something else. It was probably important but I just didn't care anymore, I want, need the hotness of the jaccuzzi.

I hurriedly drove to Kenan's house and leave my car at his garage. Kenan is somewhat like our big brother now. He's very protective of all of us and he is really nice. He let us use his house most of the time it was an advantage for him as well. We clean the house and make sure it's always clean as he goes on tour and finish his projects-woah. Too much of explaining Kenan. When I say we clean, I let them clean, by the way.

I finally arrived and parked my car in his garage. When I got inside his house - using the

backdoor - I went to the nearest bathroom and changed to my black bikini. I left my discarded clothes in there. There was no one here with me, right?

I walked down the stairs, thinking about how Beck had a slight gash because of my scissors. I was smirking until I saw Vega at the end corner of the jacuzzi. Her eyes widened as it matched my death glare.

"Jade.." She whispered as I decided to join her in the jacuzzi.

I got closer slowly as I put either of my hands beside her, gripping the cold wall of the pool. She gulped and I smirked. Within a minute, I gladly slapped her and I saw my handprint still visible on her cheeks, which is now the same color as Cat's hair.

"A-am I in trouble?" She asked, nervously.

I shook my head, chuckling. "Oh you're in trouble alright." I smirked and I felt her slightly squirm beneath me.

"Let's see.." I trailed off and pulled her hair back, gripping it. She gasped at the contact.

"Hurts?" I asked and she nodded.

"I don't care." I said and pushed her face down on the water, taking her by surprise. I pulled it up after a few seconds and she pants.

"N-no.." She pleaded and I repeated my actions.

"Jade, p-please.." She said while catching her breath. I look sternly at her eyes. It's filled with fear and quite frankly, I think she also cried. Her eyes are brown and they look-woah! Jade are you checking her out?!

"What Vega?!" I snapped.

"S-stop." She said choking because water got in her system.

"Why'd you do that?! You know I love Beck!" I screamed at her face.

"I d-don't know! He k-kissed me a-and I got in the m-moment a-" I cut her off by kissing her soft lips. Gladly, I can't taste Beck on her. She tastes like strawberry and mint. We pulled away as our lungs lack air.

"Why?"

"Shut up, Vega!" I kissed her again as I bit her lip. She gasped so I happily let my tongue in as I roam her mouth. I snaked my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me and her hands found my hair, quickly tugging it.

I pulled my hand away before she could reach her climax.

"Jade!" She protested.

"That's for making out with my boyfriend." I smirked and she groaned.

_A/n: Howd'ya like that? I kept it kind of PG this time ;) I'm still not sure if I'll make another chapter for this, but for now, let it be a one-shot. Leave a review! ily._


End file.
